


Love me as though there were no tomorrow

by Godessnerd



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Demons, Doom Eternal, Doom(2016) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, night sentinels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godessnerd/pseuds/Godessnerd
Summary: Doctor Samuel Hayden didn’t think their was no human left in him after the consciousness transfer. The man known as Flynn taggart now simply called the doomsayer or doomguy is still mad at the hordes of demons coming out of hell for the murder of his family and daisy his rabbit but also for the mass genocide of his people. Both didn’t think that they could love again or be lovable. Both thought they would just show up save the day and live a life. But then a new variable appears in the equation that they both find themselves in. Amora is technically supposed be dead considering how sick she is. Cancer,poison earths best doctors aren’t sure what she has. Being only one of a few million survivors of the human race she’s just trying to show the two how to be human again.
Relationships: Doom slayer/original female character, samual Hayden/original female character
Kudos: 2





	1. Loose mornings

Light filled her view as two blue eyes opened to view the ceiling of pure white. She blinked a few times giving herself some time adjust. A slight yawn left her. And a sigh. She was still alive today huh? On her right arm was a IV with some fluid in it. Made sense considering what happened before she went to bed. Clearer then a thing of purified water. Her 9:00 alarm didn’t go off certainly not she was........46 minutes before it actually. She really just wanted to stay in bed really. Just maybe fall back asleep? No that would be a waste. Was harlow even up at this hour? He had to be. She was quick to press the inter message button with her right hands index finger,still shakey though. A soft beep came out. “Up before 9:00 mora?” Chris the wonky glasses headed nerd who had been interning at the facility for the last month and a half. “Didn’t exactly have a choice this time. Harlow up?” “Ya let me send him down to ya.” Now it was time for the fun part.

She was already pulling up her arm to get it ready for the stabbing it was about to endure once again. In the center of her arm at her elbow was a notable black and blue bruise. Her body was quite literally a walking pin cushion sometimes. A knock on the door woke her from her thoughts. “Come in.” The door wasn’t much close especially considering she had one of the bigger rooms. “Mornin mora. You know the drill by now.” Harlow wasn’t a small man but he certainly was big either. Chocolate brown hair and two green eyes that had seen enough to have scars on them. “It’s bruised again.” She was quick to show the mark with very little hesitation. Harlow knew about how bad it could get. This was nothing. “Guess we gotta really dig for the vein today eh?” Molly had just come in. Now she was tiny but had the attitude to kill. She had to wonder why she even became a nurse. “Ya know I told ya to get something to eat for a reason.” Harlow was busy prepping the actual syringe and the tube. “I never said you didn’t I just wasn’t hungry.” “Ya and then you passed out in the middle of the hall. Your lucky that Jessie and lucky were on their way to go scrounging. Probably the most helpful thing those to have done recently.....” “molly.....”

Needle went in fine but it honestly didn’t matter no more considering how this was the routine for the last 2 months. “Go get something to eat. Don’t want what happened last night to happen this mornin.” He was right. Last night certainly wasn’t fun. They left her to get dressed. The building was normally cold so some of the more heavier stuff would do. That old pink sweatshirt and black sweatpants would do. Slippers were actually allowed oddly enough. Now it was off the cafeteria to get those sweet sweet chocolate fluffy pancakes. Or as they were lovingly nicknamed by some of the other patients “heaven in food form” on the way she did see a few familiar faces. Was normal pretty much considering they were all stuck together until something good happened out their. Cafeteria was packed like it was in the morning. She got her food and sat at one of the more vacant tables. “Well look who managed to get out of bed this morning!” Mari? She had the morning off? “Heya Mari. Ya somehow did it, was on fluids all night though” the dark skinned women towered over her but she was like a friendly giant the armor only helped with that appearance.

“Managed to score the morning off. Though I’m working a double tonight. Not too bad though. Might be able to bludgeon some imps!” Mora recoiled back at that. “Mari your lucky your still alive don’t go picking fights you might not be able to finish!” She had heard horror stories about those things. But she had never really seen them up close. But she had seen the widows sobbing. “You joking? I took on 10 of those things in a hour! I’m literally certified for battle for a reason.” Mari’s face read like a page of a book. She loved bashing in demon skulls. “Besides the whole reason I’m even up for tonight is because some of those higher ups from the artillery bases are coming. Not sure who’s coming though.” Higher ups? Like the heavy artillery troops? Why here? It’s a safe house building. Not a military site.

“So what did happen last night? They said you blacked out. Lucky said you had a fever spiking to 115 and your hand was spasming.” “Not sure everything just went black,like it normally does. Harlow is sure it’s because I didn’t eat but then again they were serving teriyaki soup again so maybe passing out was worth it.” Just the smell could make you want to barf. “Oh trust me you got off lucky. They really gotta get some variety. I mean they have flavor packs.” Amora wasn’t new to the gym locker slush filled taste of some of the dinners they got. They tasted disgusting to the fullest of the word. Her blue eyes looked back down at the chocolate pancakes on the plate. How did this and that exist in the exact same universe. It made no sense. “H-hey listen I’m gonna hit the studio for a few hours see if I can finish that piece I’ve been working on.” The decision certainly didn’t come out of nowhere but it had to be done the piece needed go get done. “The dog one right? With the the vines coming from it? I mean hey I’m not gonna stop you from performing your artsy duties.” She certainly was mocking her more of a jest but she really couldn’t dwell on it she had work to do.


	2. Smudges

The light outside was gone at this point in the day. It had to be at least 6:00 at this point. She had to turn on the big overhead lights just to be able to see what she was doing. Her shirt was stained by now with vibrant greens and reds and a mix of brown that wasn’t to dark and wasn’t too light. Reminded her of Riley’s coat before the poor thing had to get put down just a few weeks before the first announcement of hell portals came out. She really did miss the poor pooch. Her brush wasn’t going too light this time around when it came to the vine work. She had to do it now or else she wouldn’t be able to add the texture in. They entire thing was taking her a full week now just due to the detail alone.

Apart of her wanted to sleep while the other wanted to get it finished. It was bad enough she had to go digging around for spare paint but they were running out of charcoal recently. Lucky was supposed to find more vine but they always got pushed back as ‘non important’ like all of a sudden art isn’t important? They were so focused on war they didn’t see the meaning in it. But honestly she wasn’t out their on the front lines so she wasn’t exactly one to talk. One of the doors slid open as she was starting to spray with water the wet paints to help preserve them. “Well I see someone had been making progress!” Mari was in her heavy armor now. Big ARC armor now on her side seemed to be a smaller laser pistol and on her back a plasma rifle. “Ya starting to clean up though might go grab some chips or even snorezeys.” The sleepiest cookies in the market were sold for rather cheap. The facility still had working manufacturing jobs luckily so people could still work. “Ya want to take a walk before you go to bed? Just to tire you out a bit?” Rose gave a quick nod. It would be good for her at least.

The lights were promptly shut off near the door leaving the room dark. “I have to show up for my shift in 20 minutes but hey if I’m late Rey can just say I was doing weapon management.” “Mari Rey is their to do a job not cover for you.” “I know,I know but I can’t help it if he willing says he’ll do it for me.” Rey was a absolute sweetheart,always checking up on her and making sure everyone was just ok in general. The vending machine was a pure white but all the fun colors were inside. Packages of chips,soda cans,snack tins you name it. She was quick to punch in the code for the bag of snorezeys the spring spinning to were the bad finally dropped. Roses hand slid into the opening and was quick to retrieve it. Though a soft commotion could be heard coming down the hallway Mari was the first to give it a look. “Holy shit........mora you gotta see this.” The words came out in under awe. She ever really used ‘mora’ when their was really something to see. She pushed herself off the ground a bit and and was quick to get on her feet.

Their was a group of high ranking officials,she could just tell by the uniforms but in the very middle of the group was a being she had only ever laid her eyes on I’m videos. It was a large being but not organic,no he was beyond that. White and black metal and blue tubes and one blue slit in the middle of his head. Her eyes widened. It couldn’t be. “Mora it’s freaking dr Hayden. Like my boss.” “Why do you think he’s here?” They we’re both hiding a bit behind the door wall now. Her heart was racing a bit. Nobody really saw the man in person never less got to be in the same room as him. “Dunno but must be important.......” a sudden hollowness filled mora now. She knew this feeling all to well by this point. Weakness. Pure untainted weakness was going all throughout her body. She started to lean against the wall. “M-Mari......”

“Oh shit! Mora stay awake form me if you can.” Mari was quick to catch her and make sure she didn’t end up falling and hurting herself. Everything felt like it was spinning was getting hard just to keep her head up while going limp. Her vision began to cloud and she could faintly hear Mari calling out for help in the hallway. A few engineers came over seemingly to see what the commotion was. Mari by this point has removed her glove to put it up against her forehead. Her forehead was so hot it felt like it could heat a tea pot. “Mari what the hell is going on here?!” “Language Colin-“ “oh shut up you!”

“Sir mora is extremely warm and pretty much in the middle of passing out. Can someone call Harlow?” The question was urgent as as anything. “I’m on it.” One of the engineers was quick to go find a staff phone. However a particular sound caught them all off guard. The sound of robotic feet hitting the ground with a soft whizz in the air. “No need to be rough on the one who keeps you safe at night Colin.” Hayden’s voice was echoey but still pretty human. “Now what do we have here?” He was looking directly at them now. You couldn’t even read him considering he literally could show no emotion. He was quite literally impenetrable to anyone looking for a opening. “Shit we need to get her to her room.” Mari looked back to indeed find her start to sweat. “Miss cormi may I?” His voice was curt as he gave a small gesture towards her. Mari did back away a bit a the robotic left hand reached out to her forehead. “She’s spiking into 110 inconsistently. Where is her room exactly?” “Just down near the arts wing-dr Hayden?”

Amora could feel cold metal hands grab and pick her up. Honestly the most pleasant feeling in the world at the moment. A soft light blue filling her vision began to be the thing she focused on as she was held tightly to the robotic beings chest. A pair of flowing tubes would turn slightly white every few seconds. The cold woke her up slightly but honestly it was the best she could hope for. His walking was a whole different experience as Mari took the lead. If felt so unnatural how he walked considering how far the gap for each step was. By now she was pretty much curled in on him trying to just calm herself. When they did reach her room apart of her was relieved yet nervous for the potential of passing out rather quickly. She was a bit shaky as he later her down her bed. Her stuffed animals still on it from making the bed before breakfast. A combination of Pokémon plushies and teddy bears. When Amora finally got a good look at him she really realized how he towered over everyone. He was busy seemingly looking over her. She honestly couldn’t make any emotions of the man and it was scary. That one blue slit showed nothing yet saw so much.

“Theirs no reason to be so nervous, you need rest more than anything right now.” He seemed to understand her body language enough to understand that she was indeed doing everything in her being to stay awake. Mari was outside trying to shut down Colin and avrens attempts to get in. “Harlow is your specialist correct?” He asked. She gave the best nod she could and he let out a monotone noise almost like a hum. “Recognize his work from anywhere.” Moras mind immediately went to the fact Harlow knew Hayden? Did molly know him then? Her eyes were starting to betray her now as she was starting to fall asleep sleep. Her mouth opened wide now letting a narrow yawn escape. “Definitely tired. Here let’s get you under the blankets.” She didn’t like to layer heavily with her blankets and it was honestly a blessing in disguise at the moment. The closest stuffed animal near her was a medium sized mudkip that she was hugging onto for some sort of anchor in her body’s weakened state as she fell asleep.


End file.
